prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC526
A Full Out Romantic Resort Life! (''Romansu Zenkai Rizōto Raifu! ''ロマンス全開リゾートライフ!) This is episode twenty-six of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Synposis The Pretty Cures are now in the ocean to go to Karen 's Island and riding a boat as it's transportation. Komachi , Rin and Karen are relaxing while Nozomi and Urara are gobbling the boats food. Jii-ya yelled out to Karen that they're almost to the Island while driving the Boat. Nozomi came up to Karen and saying thanks for inviting them. Suddenly, Milk is moving in Nozomi's bag saying that Coco and Natts are uncomfortable but they said they're uncomfortable if Milk keeps moving. Nozomi told her to stop talking because Jii-ya is here. Urara called out saying that they're here. Now they see the island amazed that it's big. Meanwhile, Gamao is in the sea and now discovered he's stranded in the island and the bad news for the Precures, it was Karen's Island. The Precures got to Karen's beach house which looks like a hotel. They are amazed by the room they're sleeping. Jii-ya told the girls what rooms they're sleeping in and then Rin asked him how many rooms are in the house. Jii-ya said a lot shocking Rin, Nozomi, and Urara. When Jii-ya left, Nozomi jumped on the bed and then Coco and Natts got out of her bag, while Milk is still in Nozomi's bag sleeping. Everyone soon got outside and Nozomi anounced that they have fun. Jii-ya brought fishing poles and Nozomi, Rin, and Urara went to the beach. Komachi left to work on her book and went to the forest. Karen asked Jii-ya what she should do. Nozomi choose fishing and Coco was there cheering her on. When she threw the line, Coco was tied to the thread and was thrown to the water and nearly drowned. After getting saved and got bandages, he rested and Rin was scuba diving near him and found an octopus and introduced this to Coco. When he said hi, the Octopus squirted ink on him making Coco mad. Komachi is wondering around the island writing out what she's see's until she stumble across Natts releasing some Pinkies. She hide behind the tree to spy. Then Natts turned into his human form to climb up the tree. A Pinky was stuck in the branch and he was getting it out. He finally did it and the Pinky thanked him making him smile. Komachi was surprised he smile and accidently stepped on a twig and Natts heard the Noise. He got down as Komachi walked to him and apoligized for disturbing. Then the Pinky he saved then played with Komachi and she was okay with it. Back in the beach, Rin and Urara caught fish and Nozomi said she caught something and it was Coco. Then they heard some noise on the waters and it was Jii-ya riding a small boat and Karen was water-skiing impressing Nozomi, Coco, Rin and Urara and waved hi to them. Back in the cliff where Natts and Komachi are in, Pinkies are sleeping and Komachi tucked them. She sat with Natts and they began a conversation about Palmier. When Natts began to be depressed that he didn't protect his Kingdom, but Komachi comforted saying that they'll save Palmier and she believes. That made Natts happy and see that Komachi is the Pretty Cure of Tranquility. This embarressed Komachi and causes her to leave. Meanwhile in the beach after Karen was done water skiing, she went to get a drink and rest for a little while. Suddenly, Milk ran to Karen and asked if Coco was kidnapped by a Nightmare. Karen said no and he was with Nozomi. Milk then cried and threw a fit saying that why couldn't he had been kidnapped by a nightmare. Karen told her to calm down and got her a drink. Milk drank and compliments Karen saying she is nice. In afternoon, everyone gathered in the buffet and had a barbaque and ate dinner. Urara and Rin gave Karen and Komachi's thier food. Coco, Natts and Milk were eating. Komachi was zoned out and when she woke, she accidently burned her finger with her food. Karen was worried and the girls came in aid. While the Mascots were eating, Natts was the only one who noticed Komachi hurt. After dinner, Nozomi lost a towel and looked for it in the boat and Coco accompany her searching for it. She finally found it and when they were going to leave, they saw the stars and lied down on the boat front to gaze. Nozomi asked Coco about Palmier Kingdom, but then Coco was a little sad. Nozomi told him to don't worry and that they will save Palmier. Coco was touched and as a thanks, he offered a dance for Nozomi. They danced on the boat under the glistening stars and the shining moon. They looked at each others eyes, then suddenly, Nozomi tripped and Coco missed, and Nozomi nearly went overboard, and fortunately Coco got a second try and saved her and pulled her and then fell to the floor and Nozomi was on him. When she realized, she was embarresed and blushed, but Coco instead laughed making Nozomi laughing and off of him. Coco laughed until he stopped to see Nozomi face. When she see's him, she stopped and blushed. Then their heads were close and Coco got closer to Nozomi as if they were going to kiss. Just as it was going to happen, Milk was calling for Coco and when they heard her, they quickly got off and Milk found them and jumped to Coco them. Just on the beach, Gamao appeared and several feet away from the boat. Back in the buffet, everyone was cleaning up. Natts went up to them and said that Milk hasn't came back with Coco and Nozomi. Komachi vollenteered to come with him. While walking, Natts was in his human form and complained about them not coming back. Komachi commented that he sure worries and cares. Then he stopped and turn back to Komachi. He raised his hand to her and Komachi got nervous and went back. He wanted to check her hand to see if it's okay. She said it's okay but Natts got closer and asked if it's really okay making her blush. Suddenly, they heard Milks scream and hurried to the beach. The precures cleaning up heard it and went there. Milk was scared while Coco and Nozomi were brave. Gamao was angry because he has to flee from his job because of them. He then threw a mask on the sea and then it turned into a Kowaina . The girls transformed into Pretty Cure and fought the Kowaina. Lemonade go and protected the Mascots. Cure Dream and Rouge were going to attack, but the Kowaina thrown and spread heavy sand at them throwing them to the ground. Then, the Kowaina grow bigger by absorbing the sand or water and start to attack. The Precures went to shelter and believes its too powerful. But then the Kowaina end up destroying the island making the Precures upset and screamed to stop it. Komachi was so angry that she yelled at the Kowaina. The Kowaina finally stopped after hearing her. She remembered what Natts said when they were alone and then her feelings made her summon the Mint Leaf and unleashed her most powerfullest new attack, Mint Shield. The Kowaina tried to attack it but the shield was powerful and slammed itself to it. Gamao tried to tell it to fight back but then now seeing it's almost being defeated, Gamao fled and the Kowaina was now destroyed. After the shield disappeared, Mint is now exhausted from using up her energy. Everyone was amazed by the power she had. Back at the beach house, Komachi was in the balcony and looked at her finger that got burned. Suddenly, Natts in his human form appeared next to the other balcony. She was surprised and then said her finger is okay. Natts began to talk about something and that made her blushed. Suddenly, Nozomi appeared because of the conversation Komachi and Natts are talking about and now everyone appeared in different balcony's. The next morning, everyone is in the same bed, Sleeping and Jii-ya knocked on the door to wake up everyone, but decides to let them sleep peacefully. Characters *Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua *Coco *Natts *Milk *Jii-ya/Sakamoto *Gamao *Kowaina Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5